


What They Can't Know

by odettewritessuckers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Combeferre/Courfeyrac, Background Relationships, Boarding School, Boys In Love, Catholic School, Combeferre Knows Everything, Courfeyrac Is A Little Shit, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Enjolras Being An Idiot, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjolras loves Feuilly platonically, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except for Marius, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feuilly is smart, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Good Friend Combeferre, Grantaire & Jean Prouvaire Friendship, Grantaire Is A Little Shit, Grantaire is a Mess, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Jean Prouvaire is the sweetest, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, Like honestly poor dudes, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Enjolras, Pining Grantaire, Poor Life Choices, Romantic Jean Prouvaire, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, les amis are amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odettewritessuckers/pseuds/odettewritessuckers
Summary: Grantaire is sent to a religious school because his father - for whatever reason - thinks that it will cure him of his terrible homosexual behaviour. However, since being gay isn’t a virus, it doesn’t work as planned. We then meet Enjolras, whose father is loaded and sent him to a Catholic school because he wants to preserve the legacy his family has there, along with maybe changing his son’s sexuality and his liberal, sick ideas. What will happen when these two meet, along with all the other members of a secret society which tries to change the unfavourable teaching methods?





	What They Can't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise to anyone who might take offence by the characters, mainly Grantaire, expressing their views on religion. Although I do have thoughts against Catholicism, the objective with this fic is just to have fun. I am merely talking from my experience in an incredibly hostile Catholic school and hope most of you can enjoy this story. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure this is stupid, but I wanted to do it, so here ya' go. Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is absolutely appreciated.
> 
> -xoS

Have you ever felt so alone, the only company you had were your thoughts, even when you were surrounded by people? Have you felt the anxiety coursing through your veins, making its way to your feet, then up to your head only to begin again? Have you wanted to blast music through your earphones just to shut your head up? 

If the answer to most of these is yes, then you know exactly how Grantaire felt every single day of his life. Especially the day when his father decided to enrol him in a religious, all boy, absolutely over-the-top boarding school. 

“You can’t keep on with this sick behaviour,” His father had said, right after he had found him lying on the floor of his room, mouthing the lyrics to a song by The Smiths, and reading a book he picked up from the library, with the two main characters being gay dudes. 

It had brought him back, in a sense, to when he was a little kid and wanted nothing more than a piano for Christmas, asking for it every single year. His father had never gotten him one since he thought it was “too sensible for a boy”. That’s a small example of the lengths his father’s homophobia and narrow-mindedness could reach. 

He had never acted out, not once. He was a good kid. He kept his grades up, waiting for that piano every year by the huge Christmas tree. Still, it never made an appearance. Now, he knew it was probably stupid to whine about an inexistent instrument, seeing as people are dying from hunger in the world, but he was so aware of it being part of something much bigger, of his father's hatred towards other human beings. 

So on Sunday evening, when his father was dropping him off by the entrance of this new building, filled with intolerance and hypocrisy, he couldn’t help the small smirk creeping onto his face. He was going to wreck the place. Who had thought, in the first place, that sending gay boys off to a school full of other gay boys would be a good idea? 

“Wipe that smile off, boy, you’re not here for your good merits.” His father carried two of his bags and walked towards the inside of the school, while Grantaire stood back for a moment, thinking back to that little kid who cried every single Christmas, granted, not just because of the stupid piano, but because of all the hateful snarls and conversations that ran in his family. 

He picked up the remaining bag and simply walked, putting out the cigarette he had been smoking before he entered the building. Of course, the inside of the old-fashioned school was just as boring as the outside, with simple grey all over the walls, it would’ve made it seem like he was in a black and white movie, if it wasn’t for all the other students chattering around, some seeming nervous, some seeming pissed off, some eyeing their new uniforms with disgust, others with curiosity. 

His father returned with a small bag, probably filled with his schedule and the rules, along with his uniform and his dorm key. Grantaire wordlessly took one of the bags from him. 

“Your room is on the second floor, I’ll help you find it and then you will have to go to the cafeteria to get dinner.” He nodded and followed his dad, still not saying a word. They got to the elevator - because apparently stairs were not a choice for his father - and stood in complete silence. “I’m doing this for you, Grantaire, I hope you can understand that you can’t keep up your homosexual, disgusting behaviour.” 

Grantaire rolled his eyes so hard he thought they would get actually stuck in the back of his head. Yes, this same speech had already been delivered about four times on the way here. Not that it changed anything, for he just knew how much his father was thinking selfishly and not about his well-being at all. If he was, would he give away his only son to a religious, fucking ancient school? No. He wouldn’t.

After their goodbyes were exchanged, his father hugging him and him trying to return it, he was finally left on his own. It seemed like his roommate wasn’t there yet, so he chose the bed by the window and stared out of it for a while, focusing on all that had led up to this.  
He was getting hungry, however, and his dad did mention dinner was some minutes away from being served, so he put on his shoes, took out his earphones and blasted music through them, trying to silence his thoughts with no avail as he made his way out of his room. 

Grantaire could sign an official document that registered just how much the cafeteria looked as if it was extracted from a way less cool, way less profited version of Harry Potter’s dining hall. It did have some resemblance, though, just in the way the principal, Brother Javert was seated at the front of it, with hundreds of tables facing him.

He had no idea where to sit. It’s not like he had made any friends since he hadn’t talked to anyone yet, but he felt as though the seats were arranged in alphabetical order or something. He put his earphones away, seeing as no one seemed to have their phones with them, and then tucked them safely in his pants. 

“Hey, you!” He heard a voice from a table nearby, a black-haired guy who couldn’t be possibly looking directly at him. Could he? “Yes, you, with the beanie. Come over here, there’s space,” He said, looking extremely friendly, therefore, losing all of Grantaire’s trust immediately. People aren’t friendly. 

He walked over, nonetheless, waving awkwardly at everyone at the table. There were about three kids who looked as scared as he probably did, sitting beside the black-haired guy. It looked like THE table. You know, the one with the mix of obnoxious, opinionated yet shy kids? The one that shouldn’t work because everyone was so incredibly different, yet for some reason worked better than any else. 

“I’m Courfeyrac,” He provided helpfully, making Grantaire smile softly as he took his seat beside another guy, this one with glasses. “I know it seems horrifying, but it’s not that bad. Well, it is, but we try to make it better.” He offered a gentle smile. 

Just as Grantaire was about to take his first fork full of pasta, the principal stood up from his seat and indicated that they would “now proceed with the blessing of our food”, to which he couldn’t help but snort, earning him some weird looks. Brother Javert started praying, then thanking God for their new students. 

“Thank you, I’m Grantaire, you can call me R,” He said when the prayer ended. He took a mouthful of pasta, making a disgusted face at the taste, then pushing it aside and picking up his apple instead. This earned him a few laughs. 

Everyone on the table proceeded to introduce themselves. Apparently, the guy with the glasses was named Combeferre, and he and Courfeyrac were a year older than the majority of the table. They mentioned there were three of them, but the missing one hadn’t arrived at the cafeteria yet. 

He learnt that the kids in his grade were named Jehan, Marius, Joly, and Bossuet. Don’t get him wrong, the dudes seemed nice, but there was no way in hell they would help him trash the place, well, maybe Bossuet would. Although for starters, Jehan looked way too sweet, Marius looked distracted all the time and Joly wore a face mask (which was never a good sign). 

As Jehan was telling him about the reason his parents sent him here - apparently he had been wearing too much “girl’s clothing” as if that was a thing - he saw a tray slam down right beside him on the table, followed by a grunt and the most, not exaggerating, the most attractive guy he had ever seen proceeding to sit down. Blond curls, along with the brightest blue eyes and simply the looks of his most private, embarrassing dreams. 

“I can’t believe classes haven’t even started yet and they’re already making us use this whole fucking lot of plastic,” Was the first thing he said, before even acknowledging the new-comers. 

“Aren’t you going to greet our new friends?” Courfeyrac asked through gritted teeth, and honestly, Grantaire was surprised at just how friendly he was coming across. 

The new addition to the table glanced around it, stopping for a second while he looked at Grantaire right in the eye, or maybe he was imaging it, yes, that seemed more likely. 

“Uh, hey, I’m Enjolras.” He offered his hand for him to shake. Grantaire did, although it was a little awkward since they were sitting so close together. 

“Grantaire- Uhm, R.” Enjolras seemed to enjoy the pun, seeing as he chuckled lightly. 

Everyone at the table introduced themselves, Enjolras then resuming his conversation about plastic with Combeferre, since he had sat right between him and Grantaire, who resumed his conversation with Jehan, still a little dumbfounded at the appearance of someone who seemed interesting enough to make his year in this hell worth it.


End file.
